Kaleidoscopes and Blue Skies
by LollipopSwirls
Summary: Piper lives in Sanfranciso but finds herself in some trouble, who is there to save her? Please be kind with the reviews this my first Fanfiction :)
1. Chapter 1

**Um hi guys this is my first Fanfiction please be kind while reviewing although constructive critsism is welcome. Please tell if I should continue. This story is from Pipers POV and I hope it is in the right format as this site does not support pages, anyway new fanfic writier Lollipop signing out.**

 **P.S. sorry for the lame title I coulden't think of anything else :)**

"Bye dad" I called behind me not expecting a response.

You see my dads a famous movie star and is always busy, most of the time I just look after my self like now as I head out to the diner about seven blocks away. Any way my name is Piper McLean my mother left us just after I was born, they say she was very beautiful although my dad has never told me her name. My dad the famous movie star Tristan McLean can always find some girl to hang of his arm although he never forms a lasting relationship with them; not that I mind they are only a few years older than me and are always swooning about "his rugged looks with a sadness behind his eyes' what a load of c**p I say having people moon over your dad is embarrassing!

We live in a fancy mansion in California with huge rooms and enough servants for each room (theres about 12 bedrooms without a purpose if that gives you an idea). The house is greek style and was built by my dad after he was inspired by a movie set in Sparta he did a while back. I chose the smallest bedroom in the house which has a bay window with a view over the garden. I refuse to have servants clean my room or wait after me. I also refuse to wear designer clothing and instead wear my snowboarding jacket with some jeans. My only friend here is Annabeth whom I met at school.

After I waiting one minute 14 seconds without a reply I walked out the door; it Isn't like I need his permission anyway I'm eighteen and graduated from high school last year my university course starts in August (It's currently June). Although the weather is quite warm I prefer to wear my jacket as the breeze the from the water in San Francisco is quite cool in the evenings. I'm walking quickly with the breeze tickling my cheek, the diner is only seven blocks away but is shorter to take some side alleys and makes the trip faster.

A strong stench emits from the from the alley and mist curls around my feet as I walk briskly with my head held high to fake confidence as my dad wisely told me to. While using the alley way makes the trip faster I always feel as if there is something behind me watching me like a cold presence just out of sight. Still with my confident facade I continue forward head high while my eyes dart around nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait and thankyou for the review it means so much to a new writer as well as my two followers. Enjoy the new chapter and please review (no pressure though).**

It's about seven o'clock now and I'm meeting Annabeth at the diner for dinner at seven thirty so I have some time to myself. The diner is a bit run down but still homey and comfortable with delicious scents of cooking wafting from the kitchen. I used to come here with my dad when I was younger but times have changed and it's now usually just me or Annabeth and I. Anyway we decided to come here because Annabeth's friend she wants me to meet has just got a job as a waitress there.

"Hey, Annabeth over here" I called to her.

"yeah, I see you" she yelled back as she made her way towards me

"Whats up Pipes, you ready for dinner?"

"Yep, lets met your mystery friend"

"Well, actually two mystery friends; one a waiter, ones going to join us, is that okay?"

"Fine by me, but lets hurry or I'll die of starvation!"

The evening turned out really pleasant our waiter was Annabeth's friend Thalia who was a very strong feminist and her cousin Percy; a sweet, silly guy with very good looks, but not my type. Once Thalia's shift had finished we all just sat in our booth drinking milkshakes, but I couldn't notice the 'secret' looks Annabeth and Percy kept sneaking to each other.

"Annabeth, you've got it bad girl" I whispered to her and she giggled.

After another hour of chatting Thalia left to go home and Percy announced that he was going for a stroll with Annabeth, making her blush furiously. I smiled at them, they looked so cute together. I excused myself and left the diner.

The sun had set completely and it was now nearing 11:30 so I walked quickly to the alley way. Not caring who was around I just strolled on through ignoring the feeling there was someone behind, barely even thinking about it when a I heard faint footsteps close by. I just continued along in dreamy state. Something caught my leg. I stumbled and a hand wrapped around my arm. I tried to scream. Thick fog was sweeping around the air obscuring by vision and a strong scent of sweat emitted from a large meaty hand a scale encrusted knife at my throat.

 **So how was it? Sorry for the cliffy but I want to know how you guys think the story is going!**

 **Lollipop signing out :)**

 **(also I have no idea why I say "signing out" it just sound cool) ;)**


End file.
